Wildest Ride Ever
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel Bruno Is Normal. Angel Bruno Is Sane. Angel Bruno Is About To Have The Ride Of Her Life This Summer
1. Chapter 1

I sit with my adoptive father,Jack, in a taxi that he drives.

Two men(At least I think they're men)in these weird suits get in the taxi while sighing heavily and grunting.

"Imperial Droid,drive your Geonosian starfighters to Planet...Hollywood."One of the men say before both of them burst out laughing.

"Die!Die!Whoa!Hey!"One of them say playing with their little weapons before Jack takes it away.

"Give me...No!Come on!"The other one yells as his weapon is also taken away.

I flip something down to show them a sign that says,'NO WEAPONS ALLOWED'.

We then take them to their destination before going to the airport to pick someone else up.

A pretty woman who looks to be about Jack's age gets in while her stuff is put in the trunk.

"Planet Hollywood,please."She says to Jack.

Jack starts driving.

"They've got _everything_ here!This place is truly like being on another planet. With all this to see every night,you must never get bored."The woman says marveling at the lights and signs.

We arrive at Planet Hollywood to see all these people in costumes for the alien convention.

I see no point in them.

I mean,aliens aren't real!

It's like going to Forks,Washington and saying,'I'm gonna see if I can find Edward or Jacob!'.

"Welcome to the nutjob convention."Jack says stopping the taxi.

"I understand your reaction. They certainly aren't helping our cause."The woman says.

"Our cause?"I question.

"Educating the public on the legitimate possibility of life on other planets."The woman answers me.

"As a matter of fact,I'm giving a lecture on Astrophysical Anomaly Detection at the nutjob convention."The woman says handing me a pamphlet.

I take it and look at it as the woman speaks to Jack.

"Feel free to stop by. Close minded skeptics are always welcome."The woman says to Jack.

"Keep the change."The woman says handing Jack some money.

"Thanks."Jack says taking it from her.

She gets out and grabs her stuff.

"Her name's Dr. Alex Friedman."I say reading off the pamphlet.

"A classic."Jack says before driving to our motel.

_Ferguson's Motel_.

With the flickering lights on the sign and the dirt pool.

But it's my home.

It stinks but I can't help that Jack doesn't have much money and this is all he can afford. Sometimes I wonder why he hasn't taken me back to the adoption home.

I asked once.

His answer was because he loved me too much. I dropped it after that.

We go to our room and I get on the couch as he goes to his room. After awhile,I hear yelling next door.

I put my pillow over my ears to try and block out the noise but it doesn't work.

I then hear Jack punching his punching bag.

"Hey!Come on!Knock it off,will ya?I need to sleep!"Someone yells pounding on the door.

I then fall asleep.

* * *

I get up,get dressed,grab my ipod,and leave with Jack to get the taxi.

We get to his taxi and see a black SUV parked in front of us.

"You guys gotta move this thing. I gotta go. Come on."Jack says to the people in the SUV.

A big,tall,black man gets out of the passenger side.

"Jack."The man says.

"You don't return phone calls anymore?"He asks.

Jack turns and sees a lighter colored man who is shorter than the first man.

I stay by the passenger side door of the taxi to keep out of the confrontation but that doesn't mean I'm not paying attention.

"Mr. Wolfe thinks you're being rude."The short one says.

"Well,tell Wolfe that when I said it was the last time,I meant it."Jack says.

"Mr. Wolfe decides when it's the last time. Not you,Jack."The tall one says.

"He likes you,Jackie. Hates to see you wasting your God-given driving talent giving fat tourists rides up and down the strip. Buddy,what kind of life is that?"The short one asks.

"One that I'm late for."Jack says before he tries to go around the short one.

The tall one stops him by putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack punches both of them and holds their faces to the hood of the taxi.

"You got a death wish?"The tall one gets out through clenched teeth.

"I drive a cab in Vegas."Jack says letting them go and going to the drivers side.

"You're dead,Jack."The tall one says before we hear a siren.

A police car pulls up.

"Hey!What are you doing?Man,are you insane?Now move this out of the taxi zone before I give you a ticket!"A police officer says to the two men.

He then drives away.

"See you soon,Jackie."The tall man says before both men get in the SUV and drive off.

Jack and I get in the taxi and he starts driving. We're not even out of the parking lot when Jack slams on the breaks and we come to a stop.

He looks in the backseat and I follow him to see two blondes who look to be around my age. One's a boy and one's a girl.

"Where'd you come from?"I ask,slightly freaked out.

"Outside."The boy says.

Duh.

"We figured that part out on our own. How'd you get in the car?"Jack asks.

"Through that portal."The girl says as both her and the boy point to the door.

Why'd she just call the door a portal?

"I'm Seth. This is my sister,Sara. We require transportation services immediately."The boy,Seth,says.

"Really?Well,I require..."Jack starts before he's interrupted by Sara.

"A currency transaction."Sara finishes.

"Would this amount suffice?"Seth asks holding a HUGE wad of cash out to Jack.

"What,you two rob a bank?"Jack questions a little confused.

"Is this acceptable,Jack Bruno?"Sara asks.

"How'd you know my name?"Jack asks.

Sara points to Jack's drivers license on the dashboard.

"If we have a deal for your services,we must move forward rapidly. It's urgent we get to our destination without delay."Seth says.

"All right. I'm going!"Jack yells to the honking cars behind us.

"Where to?"Jack asks as he starts driving.

In the rearview mirror,I see Seth pull out a blue,handheld device.

"I need an address."Jack says getting annoyed.

"We must travel in that direction."Sara points north-east.

"I'm gonna need something more specific than just 'that direction'."Jack says.

"We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude..."Seth starts before Jack interrupts him.

"We're just gonna stick with 'that direction'."Jack stops him.

I turn around in my seat to look at the siblings.

"I'm Angel."I say to them.

"Hello."Sara says smiling at me while I receive a cold look from Seth.

Ok then.

* * *

An hour passes by before Jack speaks.

"Are your parents gonna be ok with you guys spending all this money?"Jack asks.

"We have agreed upon a financial deal. If your concern is regarding compensation..."Seth says before he's interrupted by Jack.

"My concern is the fact that I got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a big wad of cash and a drop-off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now,In my book,that's a little chapter called _'running away'._"Jack says.

"Jack,you better be getting desert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And you better get me an ETA!Capisce?"Dominick,Jack's boss,says over the radio.

"I'm losing reception,Dominick."Jack says before he tunes Dominick out.

"Smooth."I joke.

Jack gives me a joking look before giving his attention back to the road.

"Jack Bruno,the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit."Sara says with hardly any emotion in her voice.

What is she?Part robot?

"There's no vehicles following..."Jack stops when he sees a black SUV come into view behind us.

"At your rate of speed versus theirs,they will overtake our vehicle in less than a minute."Seth says.

"Relax,kid!I'm just gonna let them pass."Jack says.

Out of the corner of my eye,I see Seth and Sara glance worriedly at each other. Jack pulls over where the vehicle behind us can pass.

Jack rolls down his window after a few seconds pass and the vehicle hasn't moved from behind us.

"Open road,people!It's all yours!"Jack yells while gesturing ahead of us.

He rolls his window back up as the vehicle behind us pulls up so we're side by side. I look and see the vehicles windows are tinted black so I can't see whose on the other side.

I see Seth,Sara,and Jack looking and most likely thinking the same thing as me. We look away after it passes us.

"What did I tell you?Nobody's following us. I'm the king of this roads..."Jack stops short when Sara yells.

"Jack Bruno!"Sara yells.

Jack looks ahead of us to see the vehicle swerving back around. Jack tries to move and ends up hitting the black SUV on our right.

I see there's also one on our left. When did those get there?We swerve and Jack franticly tries to control the taxi.

He's able to get around the first one but it's not long before all of the SUV's are chasing us.

"I said I was out and I meant it!"Jack yells to the SUV's.

Now I remember!

Those are what the men from earlier drove!

"Who is Mr. Wolfe,Jack Bruno?"Sara asks over the chaos.

"How do you know that?"Jack asks before an SUV rams into us from behind.

"Get down,now!"Jack yells to us.

Seth,Sara,and I all oblige. Soon,there's an SUV on our right,our left,and our back and we're scratching into the right one.

Jack is able to ram into the left before ramming into the right. He does this multiple times before speaking.

"Hold on!"Jack yells before he presses his foot down as hard as he can on the gas pedal.

We're able to push the right and left SUV's off the road,leaving the one SUV behind us. Sara,Seth,and I lift our bodies up from our hunching positions.

"Jack Bruno,it would appear we have not yet eluded them"Sara says.

"I'm so over this. Stay down!Stay down!"Jack yells before we all do the same thing again.

"Seth,no. It's not a good idea."I hear Sara whisper to Seth.

"I have to try."Seth replies.

"It's too dangerous."Sara says before I stop hearing them speak.

The taxi then stops a few seconds later.

"Now what?"I groan,scared this would be our last day alive.

We then start moving backwards towards the SUV which is missing parts and pieces. Must have ran into something in the last few minutes.

It seems we're going to hit the SUV but we stop right before we hit it.

"You three okay?"Jack asks.

"I'm okay."I say trying to catch my breath.

"We are..."Sara starts before Seth finishes.

"Fine. We should just keep moving."Seth says.

Jack unbuckles his seat belt and gets out,crowbar in hand.

"Jack!"I yell unbuckling myself and getting out.

"Don't do anything stupid!"I say running towards him.

"Angel. Get back in the car."Jack says looking me straight in the eye.

"No."I say. Jack shakes his head before continuing to the black SUV.

"What?You didn't get the message?I told Frank and Marty I was out!You tell Wolfe for me that he's gonna pay for my repairs."Jack says to the men in the SUV.

"You are in way over your head here."The man in the front passenger seat says.

Jack hits the side of the car with the crowbar before coming back to the taxi where I stand.

"Get in. Now."Jack says.

I get in and he does the same.

We buckle up and Jack starts driving.

"How you two holding up back there?"Jack asks Sara and Seth.

"We are fine."Sara answers.

"I'm sorry I dragged you three into all this."Jack apologizes.

"There's no need for you to apologize,Jack Bruno. You're not always the one to blame."Sara says.

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased."Seth adds.

"Don't worry. I'll get you two where you need to go. You've earned it."Jack says.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter!Please review for another update!


	2. Chapter 2

Awhile later,Sara speaks.

"We're here,Jack Bruno."Sara says.

"Here?There's nothing here."I say observing the mountains.

Then,an old,run down house comes into view.

"Nevermind."I say.

"Somebody's expecting you two,right?"Jack asks as we pull up to the house.

"Don't worry,Jack Bruno. We'll soon be reunited with relatives."Sara says smiling at the house.

"Ok. Seven hundred and twenty dollars and fifty cents. But after everything that went down today,how about I knock off twenty-five percent and I also..."Jack says before Seth shoves the lump of cash into Jack's hand.

Seth and Sara hurry out of the taxi and into the house.

"Ok,then. Goodbye to you,too."Jack says before he looks through the money.

"Five hundred percent tip?That's reasonable."Jack says.

I hit him in his right shoulder before I get out.

"You two overpaid!By a lot!"I yell at the door of the house.

Jack gets out and looks at the side of the car.

"Unbelievable."Jack says before we hear glass shattering.

We look in the direction of the house. Jack slowly makes his way over to the door and I hesitantly follow.

"Everything ok in there?"He asks.

He gets to the door and opens the door. He goes in and I do the same.

I shut the door behind me and he quickly grabs a broken chair leg off the floor.

"It's just me."I whisper. He relaxes and we look around the trashed house.

"Hello?"Jack calls out to receive no answer.

I walk over to the couch and I get pulled down by Seth.

"Shh."He whispers when I open my mouth to speak.

"Angel?"I hear Jack whisper.

He comes to the couch and gets pulled down by Seth. Frightened,Jack hits Seth with his broken chair leg.

But it doesn't hit Seth.

Instead,it goes through him and hits the couch.

"What just happened?"Jack asks before Seth puts his hand over Jack's mouth.

"Jack Bruno and Angel Bruno,neither of you should have jeopardized your lives by following us."Sara says.

"What sort of trouble are you in?"I ask quietly.

"I suggest you both return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required."Seth rudely says.

"Seth,their just trying to help."Sara says to him.

"We don't need their help. Somebody's already been here looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them. Just us,Sara."Seth says to her.

Sara nods before looking back at Jack and I.

"We appreciate your efforts to assist us,but my brother is right. We can involve you both no further."Sara says.

"Got it!"Seth says rushing up from his spot on the floor.

"Let's go!"Sara follows him.

"Hey!Just tell us what's going..."I start before they get out of sight.

Jack and I stand up and Jack grabs the broken leg chair. We slowly follow them but not before I hear something.

I stop in my tracks and look around. I see nothing so I start following Jack again.

We end up at a fridge. Seth opens the refrigerator door and places his blue,handheld device on the side of the fridge.

"What is that?"Jack asks.

The device buzzes before the back of the fridge opens to reveal a tunnel. Seth grabs his device before he goes in.

Sara goes in a few seconds after.

"Whoa,Hey!"Jack calls after them.

"Don't go in the pimped out fridge,Jack."Jack says to himself.

"Jack's going in the pimped out fridge!"I say before I go in.

A few seconds later,I hear him following. We come upon a bookcase.

Seth does what he did with the fridge and another tunnel opens up. He gets his device and we go in. The tunnel leads us to a forest escape. I marvel at it's beauty.

"What is this place?"I ask.

"This way."Seth says looking at his device.

He and Sara leave Jack and I at the entrance.

"Hey,Hey,Hey."Jack says following them.

"Hay is for horses."I tease while following him.

"Stuff it."He says making me laugh quietly.

Seth goes a different way than us and I follow him. We come upon a big glob thing and he waves his device over it.

The device starts beeping crazily.

"Sara,it's here!"Seth yells.

"What's here?"I ask.

Sara and Jack break through the bushes and trees to where we are. Sara takes off her necklace and places the necklace on the glob.

The glob starts to swell and turn pink. Sara puts her hand in the glob and I surpress the urge to barf.

She pulls her hand and a device out.

"What is it?"Jack stutters out.

"It is what we came for Jack Bruno."Sara says to him.

"Is anyone else looking for it?Say,the person who trashed everything upstairs?"I ask.

"We think so. It is very valuable. Which is why it was vital that we locate it first."Seth answers me.

"Well,what makes you so sure that whoever else wanted it,isn't still looking for it?"I ask.

A look of realization hit Seth and Sara's faces.

We then hear a door slam.

"Shh!Shh!Go. Go. Go."Jack says to us.

We all slowly walk away from the glob and through the forest. Jack stands in front of us as we stop. We hear something break and Jack yells.

"Run!Run!Run!"Jack yells before Seth,Sara,and I all run.

Sara,Seth,and I hide in a bush. Something nearby gets shot and we start running.

"Jack Bruno!"Sara yells stopping.

"Kids!"I hear Jack yell.

Something bursts into flames and we start back running.

"Go,Go,Go!"Seth yells as we try to shield ourselves from the flames.

Something bursts and we're a thrown back into the air. We land and groan.

"Come on!"Seth yells getting up and helping Sara get up.

I get up on my own and I follow them. We stop and I yell.

"Jack!"I yell coughing from the flames.

Something pushes Sara's arm forward,causing her to throw her device down.

"Seth!"Sara yells.

I look and see the intruder is a robot with a suit of metal.

Seth comes at the metal robot thing and it throws him back.

How dare he!Wait!Do I actually care about Seth?I mean,he was and still is rude to me. But he's so cute and...bad time to think about this,Angel!

I jump on the back of the robot. It bucks me off and I hit a tree.

"Ouf!"I groan.

"Angel Bruno!"Sara yells coming and helping me up.

"Come on!"Seth yells.

"Where's Jack?!"I yell.

I look around and see him battling the robot.

"Do something!"I yell at no one in particular.

Sara somehow gets a fireball to go at the robot. It blasts the robot back and Jack gets up and follows us while we all run back to the entrance.

We run through the tunnel to the bookcase. We go in and Seth tries to close the bookcase/tunnel door. I then see there's a blue ball of light coming towards us. Seth's able to close the bookcase but there's still a blast.

Seth gets thrown from the bookcase to the floor. Sara gets thrown firstwards into the wall while Jack and I both get thrown backwards into the wall.

"Seth!"I yell when I see that Seth is lying unconscious on the floor.

Sara and I go to where Jack is picking Seth up and putting him over his shoulder.

"Seth!"Sara yells.

"Keep moving!Keep moving!"Jack yells.

We follow him out and I can't help but worry about Seth. I hope he's okay.

We make it out of the tunnel and and into the front room of the house. Things explode and erupt into fire as we try to get safely outside.

We get outside and more stuff explodes. We make it in the taxi and we all buckle up(Sara doing it for Seth).

We drive off right before where the taxi was parked explodes.

"How's Seth doing?"I ask after getting all of the debris out of my hair.

"His system has the ability to..."Sara is cut off by Seth.

"I will be fine. It is important we gain much distance from this location."Seth says the last part to Jack.

"I'm happy you're feeling better,'cause you're gonna need your strength when you explain to us JUST WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE?!"Jack yells the last part.

Jack stops the taxi and turns to Sara and Seth.

"Alright,here's the deal. The cab doesn't move until your mouths do,so start talking."Jack says annoyed.

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding"Seth says."We are dealing with issues outside the realm of...your world"Sara says. I lift one of my eyebrows in a questioning way.

"Hey,I'm a cab driver,ok?I have has plenty of worldly experi..."Jack trails off and stares behind the taxi.

I follow his gaze and see a blue light. Sara and Seth see it too.

"Sara!We have to go!"Seth yells before Sara pushes her hand out in front of her.

The taxi starts moving. Jack takes control of the wheel.

"What is it?!"I yell.

The blue light is a spaceship looking thing. It shoots lazers at us and in front of us.

"Hang on!"Jack yells.

We try to avoid the blasts and we end up on train tracks. We go into a train tunnel and we stop near the exit of it.

"We can't let him destroy it,Sara."I hear Seth whisper.

"Who is he?And this time,we'd like some real answers."I say.

"It's a Siphon."Sara answers.

"A what?"I ask.

"He's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed."Seth says.

"And his mission is?"I question before a blue light appears at the entrance of the tunnel.

"Us."Sara finishes.

I grip the edge of my seat and I don't dare take a breath. The blue light reaches us before retreating. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

Jack starts the taxi again and we start driving. We leave the tunnel and stay on the tracks. I look out my window and see that if we get off the tracks,we'll fall to our death.

"Is there a safer route?"I ask nervously.

"Not unless you know how to fly."Jack says staring at something out my window.

The spaceship appears and starts shooting at us again. I yell with the others as we are thrown into the side of the barrier we're at.

We're jostled from side to side and it doesn't feel very good. We make it to another tunnel and the spaceship gets in as well.

"Jack Bruno!"Sara yells.

"Come on,Come on. Hold it together!"Jack yells.

We then hear a train horn.

"Oh,come on!"I yell.

I duck down with my eyes closed,not wanting to see the end.

"Faster!Faster!"Seth yells.

"It won't go any faster!"Jack yells.

"Sara!"Seth yells.

I then feel as if we're going the speed of light. I then hear an explosion.

"Watch out!"I hear Jack yell.

After a few minutes,we come to a stop.

I lift up from my position.

"Are we still alive?"I ask with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah."Jack pants.

* * *

REVIEW FOR MORE!MWAH!


End file.
